SIGNOS
by Stear's Girl
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO.- La vida nos va dejando pequeñas y grandes señales camino a la felicidad. Hay que poner atención para no perder el rumbo.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a TOEI, Mizuki e Igarashi. Este minific fue creado únicamente para entretenimiento sin afán de lucro.**

**Respondiendo al retofic conjunto del Aquelarre, Clau Ardley y servidora.**

**.-**

* * *

><p>.-<p>

_**SIGNOS**_

.-

El hombre examina con detalle la hoja de papel que la chica le había extendido minutos antes. Desde que entró en el encantador local, con decoración inspirada en las famosas fuentes de sodas de los años cincuenta, ella se dio cuenta de que ese hombre de pelo negro bien peinado, cuidado bigote y profundos ojos negros no se tomaba nada a la ligera.

Sus amigos ya le habían dicho que George Johnson parecía mucho más que el dueño de una cafetería universitaria. Sin embargo, a pesar de su semblante serio, la trató con gran cortesía y una chispa de calidez asomando por sus ojos negros. Ella temblaba de nervios, pero el hombre tomó su mano para darle confianza. Un toque respetuoso, paternal, sin pizca de dobles intenciones.

_-¿Así que eres irlandesa, Patricia O'Brian? _

Ella era una chica tímida, pero no una cobarde. Alzó la barbilla como si reafirmara el orgullo de sus raíces irlandesas.

_-En efecto, señor Johnson. Nací en Irlanda y toda mi familia es de ahí._

A George le hizo gracia lo resuelta que parecía esa jovencita de rostro agraciado escondido tras unas gafas, y curvas rotundas mal disimuladas con camisetas de chico varias tallas más grandes. Era obvio que había aprendido a defenderse de ataques previos, relativos a su acento irlandés, a su miopía, o a su figura que estaba más bien lejos del anoréxico canon de belleza en boga.

_-Bueno, Albert y Candy ya me habían hablado de ti, muchacha, y aunque esos dos tórtolos estén un poco locos por su reciente matrimonio, siguen siendo personas maduras y confiables._

Los Andrew son viejos conocidos de Patricia. Candy estudió la carrera de Filología Inglesa con ella, pero al casarse con el profesor Albert Andrew, ha decidido tomarse un año sabático y no está haciendo un posgrado como la joven irlandesa.

_-E...entonces..._- Patricia está demasiado nerviosa para continuar con la oración.

Johnson ríe animadamente, y decide terminar con el sufrimiento de aquella pobre criatura que lo mira con ojos de cervatillo asustado.

_-Sí, muchacha. El trabajo es tuyo. ¿Te importaría empezar mañana? Dora se tomará su incapacidad por maternidad a principios del mes que viene, pero necesitas ir aprendiendo de ella las funciones básicas._

_-Bueno, señor Johnson, en realidad podría empezar ahora mismo. Ya salí de clases y no tengo nada que hacer._- Patricia contestó con un patetismo que no pudo evitar.

Y es que mientras sus compañeras de clases disfrutaban de citas románticas y salidas con amigas, ella se quedaba en la habitación leyendo, haciendo ganchillo o pintando. Era bien consciente de su poco atractivo, al menos a sus propios ojos. Por eso, a sus veinticinco años no tiene novio; y se ha hecho a la idea de que las gorditas como ella no pasan del papel de "buenas amigas".

_Gordita._ Ese es el mote por el que le han conocido toda la vida, pero sólo a su buen amigo Terry Grandchester se lo acepta de buen grado. Él la aprecia sinceramente, y ella sabe que el joven es de naturaleza sarcástica. Anyway, hace más de tres años que no se ven en persona. Él fue condiscípulo suyo, pero abandonó la carrera de Filología para abrirse camino como actor de teatro en Nueva York. No han perdido el contacto: le manda correos electrónicos, la llama por teléfono y se envían regalos por sus cumpleaños y Navidad. Ahora que ella estaba en América, Terry le había prometido visitarla en septiembre, antes del comienzo de su nueva temporada teatral.

_¿Patty, me escuchas?-_ la voz de George la hace volver a la realidad.

_-Oh, lo siento, señor Johnson, estaba pensando en las cosas que aprenderé aquí-_ mintió.

-_¿O más bien en tu novio, muchacha?_

Ella se puso seria por medio segundo, pero enseguida percibió que la pregunta de George no era malintencionada y se relajó.

_-No, no tengo novio... en realidad estaba pensando en que cuando termine hoy, debo ir a consultar las notas en la pizarra de mi facultad. _

_-Bien... mira, ahí viene Dora, ella te dirá dónde están los delantales y lo que necesites saber. Y bienvenida, chica... si tienes algún examen o cosa parecida, avísame y podrás marcharte temprano. Dile tu talla a Dora, para que podamos pedir tus uniformes a la central._

La cafetería es una concesión de una gran cadena, pero Johnson le ha añadido detalles que la hacen única.

_-De acuerdo, señor Johnson, y muchas gracias... realmente necesitaba el trabajo._

Patricia se dirigió al vestidor, y mientras se cambiaba de ropa, rememoró el cómo había llegado hasta esa situación. Ella fue a aquella pequeña universidad estatal americana por medio de un intercambio escolar, con la idea de permanecer el último año de la carrera para luego volver a Dublín para continuar con su vida. Allá, en Irlanda, la esperaban sus padres, su abuela, y Liam Doyle, su prometido. El joven era un bon vivant que pertenecía a una de las mejores familias dublinesas, igual que ella, pero ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado del otro. Desde la distancia, Patricia sopesó las posibilidades, y cuando el curso escolar terminó, se dio el valor de anunciar a familia, amigos y novio que se quedaba en América. La pequeña universidad le había ofrecido una beca de posgrado que no pudo ni quiso rechazar.

Lo vio como una señal que no podía ignorar.

Naturalmente, los O'Brian y los Doyle pusieron el grito en el cielo. Papá O'Brian y Liam volaron a toda prisa a América, para tratar de convencer a la chica de su error. Los dos tenían mucho que perder con esa ruptura, porque había grandes negocios que iban a salir de dicho matrimonio. Pero Patty estaba encantada con su reciente independencia, y aunque ofreció a Liam casarse cuando terminara su posgrado, el joven no aceptó. Finalmente, no hubo acuerdo, y el señor O'Brian anunció a su hija que no le enviaría más dinero para sus gastos, con la secreta esperanza de que al verse sin un céntimo, la chica llamara y pidiera volver a casa, a las comodidades de niña rica.

Pero la habían subestimado, vaya que sí. En cuanto su padre salió del elegante loft que la chica alquiló con el dinero de él, Patty llamó a su banco para pedir que transfiriera el dinero de la cuenta donde recibía su mesada a otra que había abierto en América. A continuación, fue a la inmobiliaria a rescindir el contrato de alquiler, llevándose un disgusto porque la agencia no quiso devolver los dos meses de fianza. Esa misma tarde, por internet contactó con otra agencia que alquilaba un diminuto estudio reconvertido en apartamento; y al día siguiente, tras verlo y comprobar que tenía conexión a internet comunitaria, firmó el contrato de alquiler. Se pasó el fin de semana trasladando su ropa y efectos personales, pues los muebles del loft no eran de ella.

Agradeció que el estudio estuviera amueblado, aunque fuese con muebles muy viejos, y pasó al supermercado a comprar ropa de cama, trastos de cocina y despensa. El apartamento estaba equipado con muebles de cocina de los años ochenta, a excepción de la cafetera y el microondas; pero el agente inmobiliario probó delante de ella que funcionaban perfectamente, así que no le dio importancia.

Cuando terminó de guardar la ropa, la despensa y limpiar; por fin se puso a colocar las sábanas de la vieja pero robusta cama, pero sintió algo duro y curvo debajo del somier. Dio un paso atrás, sobresaltada, y descubrió que tenía compañía: una tortuga de tierra, seguramente abandonada por el anterior inquilino. La primera reacción de la chica fue sacar al animal, pero enseguida simpatizó con él y lo adoptó. Le dio de comer lechuga y mientras el quelonio devoraba la hierba, ella se preparó una sopa de lata y pensó en qué nombre ponerle al animal.

_-Vaya, ¿cómo se sabrá si una tortuga es niño o niña? _

Tras consultar en internet y examinar al animal con cuidado, se dio cuenta de que era una hembra. La tomó entre sus manos, y la observó a los ojos unos instantes a través de sus gafas.

_-Bien, desde hoy te llamas Julie, querida. Como mi amiguita de la infancia._

Y once días después, se encontraba en el vestidor del que sería su primer trabajo. Dora recibió a Patricia con mucha amabilidad. Fue paciente con la chica, pues la irlandesa también demostró que sabía trabajar duro, y en sus turnos de cinco horas, la cafetería estaba siempre limpia, los clientes contentos y el en local se escuchaba buena música. La joven embarazada se mostró muy complacida con Patty, entablando a las pocas horas una buena amistad con esa chica de trato fácil y sonrisa sincera.

Patricia es una joven curiosa y bondadosa, así que le llama la atención que Dora no hable del padre de su bebé. Siente pena por ella, y al tercer día de trabajo, con mucho tacto le hace una propuesta.

-_Dora... si necesitas ayuda o compañía cuando nazca tu bebé, yo... bueno, vivo en un apartamento de treinta metros, pero puedo dormir en el sofá._

La futura mamá pasa la mano por su barriga, procesando las palabras de Patty. Al final, comprende y ríe con ternura.

_-Oh, no, Patricia, muchas gracias... pero mi madre vendrá del pueblo a ayudarnos a George y a mí con el recién nacido._

Un intenso rubor invadió las mejillas de Patty, quien como pudo preguntó para asegurarse de entender.

_-¿Quieres decir que el señor Johnson...?_

_-Sí, es mi marido, Patty. Pensábamos que lo sabías, pero ya veo que Albert y Candy no te lo mencionaron._

_-Lo siento, es que yo a él lo veo tan... serio. Hasta contigo._

_-Y lo es, cuando estamos trabajando somos casi unos desconocidos, salvo ciertas miradas furtivas que nos echamos. Se toma muy en serio su trabajo,- _Pone una mirada soñadora y se acerca para hablar al oído de Patty -_pero en privado es tan cariñoso como cualquier hombre, si no yo no estaría embarazada. De hecho, este niño tiene muchas posibilidades de haber sido engendrado en el vestidor..._

Patricia sonríe condescendiente y abochornada. Jamás volverá a ver el pequeño vestidor con los mismos ojos.

Los días transcurren, y Dora finalmente se despide de Patricia para tomar su baja por maternidad. Ahora la irlandesa tiene más trabajo, pero George también le ha subido el sueldo. Poco a poco va conociendo a los clientes habituales de la cafetería: principalmente estudiantes de las facultades de Bellas Artes, Filosofía, o Leyes; dado que esas facultades están en el área donde se ubica el café. Hace amistad con muchos de ellos, conversando de variados temas. Se hace amiga especialmente de Annie Britter, una chica que estudia piano y solfeo en la Facultad de Música.

Una tarde de fines de verano en que salió de su facultad rumbo al trabajo, se encontró con Annie. Caminaron juntas hacia la cafetería, pero de repente la irlandesa miró con preocupación al cielo.

_-Parece que va a llover, ¿verdad, Patty?-_ comentó despreocupadamente Annie.

_-Pues sí, Annie, pero por el color de las nubes me da la impresión de que caerá una tormenta bíblica, como las que caen en Irlanda._

_-Entonces deberíamos darnos prisa en vez de mirar el cielo._ -convino Annie-_No quiero que mis partituras de Mozart y Chopin se arruinen._

_-¿Pero no quedaste con tu novio? Este... ¿Artie? ¿Alfie?_

_-Archie, es Archie... y ya le llamaré al celular desde la cafetería. Venga, vamos._

Así lo hicieron, y con paso apurado llegan al encantador local, donde, como cada día, George lleva trabajando desde la mañana. Como si sólo hubiera esperado a que las chicas se pusieran a salvo de su furia, la tormenta se desató un minuto después de que llegaran a la cafetería. Annie se fue a uno de los sillones con mesa, típicos de ese tipo de cafeterías americanas, a esperar a su novio. Mientras le mandaba un whatsapp, George le tomó la comanda, ya que Patricia se estaba cambiando en el vestidor.

_-Entonces te pongo un batido de fresa light, Annie... ¿no prefieres un chocolate caliente? Casi está listo._

_-Bueno... mejor sí, ¡pero igual sin azúcar!_

George sonríe condescendiente, aunque por dentro se pregunta cómo es posible que una chica tan delgada aun quiera serlo más.

Cuando la pelinegra está disfrutando de su chocolate sonó su móvil. Leyó el mensaje y miró hacia la ventana. Archie, su novio, la esperaba fuera. Rápidamente pagó la cuenta, y con una sonrisa se despidió de Patty, pues la irlandesa estaba muy ocupada sirviendo a todos los clientes que llenaron el local para protegerse de la lluvia.

Ya en el toldo exterior, y mientras abría el paraguas que le llevó su novio, Annie pregunta a Archie por sus prisas.

_-¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Por qué no quieres tomar una taza de chocolate conmigo?- _pregunta ligeramente disgustada.

Archie le planta un buen beso a su chica, y sonríe con preocupación, mesándose los hermosos cabellos castaños.

_-Es que mi hermano llegó esta mañana al campus, y me fue a visitar a los dormitorios de mi facultad. Se fue hace como una hora y ya llamé a su bloque, pero el portero me dice que no lo ha visto. _

_-¿No iba a llegar hasta el próximo curso?-_ preguntó Annie extrañada.

_-Pues en eso habíamos quedado, pero él es así, de repente toma decisiones y se me planta con los hechos consumados. Ay, ¿dónde estará?_

_-¡Háblale por teléfono, Archie!-_ Annie se da cuenta de su error y enseguida rectifica- _Lo siento, amor, es que los truenos me ponen nerviosa._

_-Tranquila, cariño. La verdad me estoy poniendo nervioso por nada. Stear sabe cuidarse muy bien a pesar de todo, y el campus es totalmente seguro. Vamos._

Archibald abraza protectoramente a su chica, la cobija bajo su enorme paraguas y decide llevarla a su dormitorio para dormir, y algo más, juntos.

Minutos después de que la parejita se ha marchado de la cafetería, entra en ella un joven desconocido para George y Patricia; aunque su mochila y aspecto es el típico de un estudiante universitario. Saluda cortésmente con una sutil inclinación de cabeza, y se dirige al único sitio libre que queda en el local: una pequeña mesa al lado de la entrada a los baños, con una sola silla. En son de broma, ese lugar es conocido entre los clientes como "la mesa Forever Alone", y normalmente la usan George o Patty para tomar algo cuando paran, o hacer cuentas.

Patricia se quedó paralizada al mirar al joven. Era de pelo negro y ojos castaños que lleva gafas, en apariencia un tipo común y corriente. Pero en esos ojos ella vio la luz. Y se enamoró de él sin remedio.

Se da cuenta de que sostiene una jarra de cristal con café recién hecho, y la alza para mostrarla al joven, quien asiente. Con rapidez, la chica toma una taza y va a la mesa "Forever Alone", deposita con cuidado la taza y vierte el aromático líquido en ella. El muchacho aspira complacido la bebida, y disfruta paladeándola sin prisas. Siente que el frío se va, pero sabe perfectamente que no sólo es por el café; ni que esta es la última vez que se deje caer por la recién descubierta cafetería.

«_Una chica tan preciosa nunca se fijará en ti, Stear, por muchos estudios que tengas_», es la frase que se ha repetido cada uno de los setenta y tres días que lleva queriéndola en secreto. Se enamoró de ella al instante, desde aquella tarde lluviosa en que se metió a toda prisa en la cafetería, para resguardarse de la tormenta. Ella, con su cabello castaño con destellos rojizos y sonrisa resplandeciente, llenó su taza de café, calentando su cuerpo y su corazón. Volvía de ver a Archie en la facultad de Bellas Artes; y después trató de regresar a su edificio de dormitorios al lado de la facultad de Ingeniería. Pero "la camarera bonita" le dio un cálido color castaño a su vida gris... y silenciosa. A partir de esa noche en que la vio por vez primera, retomó un proyecto de alta tecnología que dejó aparcado por otros a primera vista más prácticos.

Mientras tanto, se conformaría con mirarla casi a diario en su trabajo, aunque el comprar tantos refrescos le hacía temer por su glucosa en sangre y el ajustado monto de su beca. Se había propuesto no tocar un centavo de su pensión como ex-combatiente, pensando en el futuro, pero él sabe perfectamente que por aquella chica vaciaría su cuenta de ahorros.

Patty... ese es el nombre que Alistair ha leído en la placa de identificación de la camarera; y el joven pensó que le quedaba perfecto. Podía ganarse la vida sirviendo mesas, o estar lejos de ser una supermodelo, pero Patricia tenía esa belleza serena y porte aristocrático propio de las familias con raigambre. Y la nobleza de la chica no se limitaba a su apariencia: él observa el cariño y respeto con que trata a todo el mundo; y, agazapado detrás de unos setos, cómo tras acabar la jornada y cerrar el café, ella entrega una bandeja con comida a un sin techo que cada noche se acerca al local.

_-Eres preciosa, perfecta, me encantas...-_ las palabras salen como un torrente de la boca de Stear, pero ni él se escucha. Habla con un susurro, y además, es sordo.

Alistair Cornwell perdió la capacidad auditiva a consecuencia de una explosión cuando era soldado en Afganistán.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>.-<p>

Aquí les traemos otro minific de Stear. Gracias por sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les va la parte dos. Nos inspiramos un poco en un anuncio que vimos por internet, ojalá les guste la terminación de la historia y gracias por leer este trabajo pequeñito.**

**Personajes y canción pertenecen a sus autores, intérpretes y editoriales.**

**ATENCIÓN: Las frases encerradas en llaves "{{}}" en la historia significa que son dichas en lenguaje de señas para sordomudos.**

.-

* * *

><p>,-<p>

Patty... ese es el nombre que Alistair ha leído en la placa de identificación de la camarera; y el joven pensó que le quedaba perfecto. Podía ganarse la vida sirviendo mesas, y estar lejos de ser una supermodelo, pero Patricia tenía esa belleza serena y porte aristocrático propio de las familias de raigambre. Y la nobleza de la chica no se limitaba a su apariencia: él observa el cariño y respeto con que trata a todo el mundo; y, agazapado detrás de unos setos, cómo tras acabar la jornada y cerrar el café, ella entrega una bandeja con comida a un sin techo que cada noche se acerca al local.

_-Eres preciosa, perfecta, me encantas...-_ las palabras salen como un torrente de la boca de Stear, pero ni él se escucha. Habla con un susurro, y además, es sordo.

Alistair Cornwell perdió la capacidad auditiva a consecuencia de una explosión cuando era soldado en Afganistán.

* * *

><p>.-<p>

_**SIGNOS (2)**_

.-

Stear podría quedarse mirándola eternamente, porque Patricia era muy hermosa, una delicia a la vista. Y además él estaba acostumbrado a esperar agazapado por horas o días, sin comer ni moverse. Las enseñanzas, sobre todo en tácticas de guerra, no se olvidan. Ni el dolor o la sangre.

_«¡Basta, idiota!»_ se dice a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Alistair decidió apartar esos feos pensamientos de su mente, porque sintió la necesidad de evitar "contaminar" la visión angelical de Patricia. Le encanta ver cómo Patricia se suelta el pelo inmediatamente después de cerrar el local. Por higiene, en el trabajo siempre lo lleva recogido y cubierto con una simpática cofia; pero es evidente que disfruta más con su hermoso cabello castaño rojizo suelto, el flequillo cubriéndole la frente, y algunas guedejas rebeldes que en vez de afear su peinado, la hacen ver más tierna y hermosa. A Stear también le gusta más con el pelo suelto, aunque disfrutaría mejor soltándole él mismo el pelo... en el dormitorio.

Aun habiendo quedado sordo y pasando una dura fisioterapia por sus heridas, Stear no se arrepiente de haber ido a la guerra. Lo hizo por él y por su hermano menor, para poder darle un futuro. Sus padres murieron cuando eran pequeños, quedando a cargo de su tía abuela Elroy y su familia, los Leagan. Pero esta familia evaporó la herencia de los Cornwell, y los chicos se encontraron sin un céntimo para estudiar más allá del instituto. Stear se enteró del desfalco a los pocos días de cumplir dieciocho años, y pensando en su futuro y el de su hermano, se enroló voluntario en el ejército sin decir nada a nadie. Ganaría un buen sueldo sin necesitar estudios, y accedería, a su regreso, a una beca de estudio y una pensión de ex-militar. Y si caía en el frente, su hermano era el único beneficiario de la póliza porque Alistair así lo dispuso antes de salir a misión.

Pensó que lo peor que podría pasarle sería morir en el desierto afgano, pero no. Le entristeció mucho leer los e-mails de Archie, donde le expresaba su enojo, preocupación y pena; aunque eso tampoco fue lo peor. Ser herido gravemente y quedarse sordo fue duro, pero lo superó. Lo peor de ir a la guerra, y que no cree superar jamás, es el haber matado a otros seres humanos, y ver morir a mucha gente, algunos de ellos amigos suyos con familia e hijos pequeños. Por eso, el teniente Alistair Cornwell ve su discapacidad adquirida más como una expiación, en vez de un castigo; y se ha resignado a vivir con eso.

Cuando fue llevado a la base en Texas, Stear aprendió el lenguaje de signos y a leer los labios en tiempo récord mientras hacía rehabilitación, lo suficiente para poder asistir a la facultad de Ingeniería Mecánica y tomar clases al mismo ritmo que sus compañeros. Había estado en una universidad cercana a la base donde hacía la terapia, porque ahí tenían intérpretes para sordos que reproducían las clases de los profesores. Cuando se licenció, quiso hacer el posgrado en la misma universidad que su hermano, aprovechando su aparato de fabricación casera que reproduce en una pequeña pantalla lo que el profesor habla en clase, sustituyendo al intérprete. Como su sordera se produjo ya siendo adulto, habla con perfecta entonación, y mejor aun si puede leer los labios de su interlocutor. También puede contestar con total naturalidad, aunque de cualquier modo es un chico tímido que no interactúa con nadie fuera de su entorno más cercano.

Archie fue a verlo varias veces a la base desde que volvió de Afganistán, y de esta forma, pasado el shock tras conocer el estado de salud de Stear, se contagió del optimismo del pelinegro y puso todo su empeño en aprender lenguaje de signos para comunicarse con él. Y ahora, después de casi seis años, vuelven a estar juntos y a trabajar duro por un futuro próspero. Stear está encantado con la novia de su hermano, aunque está convencido de que él no encontrará nunca una chica que le aguante "con sus locuras y su sordera", como explicó entre risas a Archie en alguna ocasión.

Mas una tarde lluviosa, el destino quiso que conociera a Patricia.

Desde que la vio, supo que si alguna era la indicada, sería ella. Y maldito fuera si no luchaba por ella. Decidió hacer uso de las estrategias aprendidas en la guerra, y con discreción fue enterándose de su vida. Se enteró de su origen irlandés, de que trabajaba duro y estudiaba su posgrado aun más duro, de que vivía sola en un minúsculo apartamento, de que le gustaba oír música clásica tocada por su cuñada Annie, de que daba comida a gente sin techo, y... que no tenía novio.

Pero no quería dar el paso de hablarle hasta terminar cierto asunto pendiente relativo a su estado actual; aunque no pudo evitar querer verla a diario, furtivamente, siempre agazapado en aquella famosa mesa "forever alone".

Las jornadas de trabajo por parte de ella, y de observación por parte de él, siguen transcurriendo. Patty ha hecho averiguaciones, y ahora sabe que el muchacho se llama Stear, y que estudia algo así como ingeniería biomédica. Aunque ella se esmera en atender bien al muchacho de gafas, no obtiene de él más que monosílabos, gestos con la cabeza, y frases de cortesía. Se siente cada vez más poca cosa, y cada día que pasa su tristeza es inversamente proporcional a su autoestima. Pero a pesar de su sufrimiento, de llorar casi cada noche en el vacío de su apartamento acurrucada en la cama, decide arremangarse y seguir adelante. Si él no la quiere, él se lo pierde.

Lo que no sabe es que a su vez Stear ha sollozado en más de una ocasión, en la soledad y el silencio de su dormitorio; temeroso y frustrado. No sabe qué hacer con tanto amor, ni si ella lo aceptaría en las condiciones en que él se encuentra.

Cierta tarde, un cliente habitual se acercó a la barra de la cafetería estudiantil, para hacer una pregunta a George.

_-Eh, Johnson... ¿puedo celebrar el cumpleaños de mi novia Lilis aquí en la cafetería? Seríamos sólo unas treinta personas._

Nunca había sucedido antes, pero George vio una excelente oportunidad de negocio, así que se mostró interesado.

_-Por supuesto, Anthony, sólo dime la fecha y el menú que quieres que sirvamos._

_-De mañana en tres semanas, George. Discúlpame por las prisas, pero es que mis papás no querían darme dinero, aunque ya los convencí..._

Eso significa que en tres viernes.

_-Pero las opciones son reducidas, Tony, sólo sé hacer hamburguesas quemadas y patatas fritas medio crudas- _interviene una divertida Patricia.

Johnson se pone blanco y abre mucho los ojos. ¿Por qué Patty está diciendo esa mentira al muchacho rubio?

Anthony Brown, un estudiante de Agronomía, le guiña el ojo a su amiga, y luego ambos ríen a mandíbula batiente al ver el gesto horrorizado de George.

_-Pues... con eso nos basta, Patty. No te infartes, George, es sólo una broma. Además, ¿cuándo te hemos pedido caviar o foie gras?_

Los tres ríen alegremente mientras ultiman los detalles de la fiesta. George, honrado a carta cabal, improvisa e imprime un recibo de pago por el anticipo, a pesar de que Anthony confía plenamente en aquel hostelero que lleva casi cinco años alimentándole de lunes a viernes.

_-¿Puedo traer un equipo de karaoke, George? Te prometo que no vamos a romper ninguna conexión._

Johnson se lo piensa unos momentos, achicando los ojos, y finalmente acepta. Terminada la charla con el dueño del local, Anthony se despide de él y de su amiga la camarera.

_-Patty, sé que vas a trabajar ese día, pero me gustaría que también te divirtieras un poco con nosotros. Vendrán Archie, Annie, Albert, Candy, y creo que el hermano de Archie, aunque es un poco rarito._

_-¿Archie tiene un hermano? Annie nunca me lo había comentado... Ah, no, sí que me lo dijo hace como dos semanas, pero no le di importancia. Además, últimamente no la veo mucho, entre nuestras cargas escolares y su noviazgo..._- se pone colorada, y Tony rompe a risas a su costa.

_-Sí, tiene un hermano, pero yo tampoco lo he visto, se ve que por alguna razón el tipo no se deja ver mucho más allá de los muros de su facultad. Creo que está en ingeniería mecánica._

Patty se encoge de hombros, sin darle importancia otra vez al famoso hermano fantasma de Archie. Dice adiós a Tony y continúa con sus tareas.

.-

* * *

><p>.-<p>

En el dormitorio universitario de Archibald, los dos hermanos Cornwell están teniendo una pequeña discusión.

_-Te digo que no te va a pasar nada, Stear. No seas terco._

Stear hace una mueca, frustrado, y agita las manos para responder a su hermano en lengua de signos.

_-{Ya te dije que no estoy para andar de socialité, Archie}- _y se gira para no "escuchar" a su hermano, es decir, para no leerle los labios. Alguna ventaja tenía que tener el estar sordo: si no quieres hablar con alguien ni saber nada de lo que dice, simplemente no le ves.

Archie arroja un zapato hacia Stear, y éste se vuelve de repente, adolorido y enfadado.

-_{Alistair Cornwell, mírame cuando te hablo, maleducado}-_ el hermano pequeño grita y gesticula a la vez por la desesperación.

_-{No quiero oír tonterías, Archie... déjame en paz por favor. Tengo mucho que estudiar}._

De repente, el estudiante de diseño gráfico se da cuenta de que su hermano mayor está demasiado malhumorado, y quiere saber por qué.

-_{Hermano, a ti te pasa algo. ¿Puedo ayudarte?}_

Stear sonríe amargamente y se dispone a contar a su hermano aquello que lo tiene podrido.

-_{Vi a Neal y Eliza esta mañana}_

_-{¿Y? Pensé que a ese tarado ya le habría dado una sobredosis... y a la otra golfa que la sífilis la tendría fuera de combate}-_ comentó Archie, tratando de hacerse el gracioso, aunque no consiguió arrancar una risa a su hermano mayor.

_-{Se rieron de nuestra ruina y de mi sordera. No sé quién demonios se los dijo, pero se burlaron...}_

La indignación aparece en en rostro de Archie, pero se recompone e intenta calmar a Stear.

_-{Oh, Stear... cuánto lo siento, hermano. Pero ellos son unos malditos sordos emocionales, están vacíos, no valen nada. Sé que lo que te pido es difícil, pero debes hacer un esfuerzo por ignorarlos. A ellos ya cuanto estúpido se meta con el valiente héroe que es mi hermano}_

Acto seguido, abraza a Stear con mucha fuerza, y le obliga a mirarle a la cara para que el chico de gafas lea sus labios.

_-{Entiende, hermano, que el mundo está lleno de cabrones como nuestros primitos. Pero digan lo que digan, eres un gran hombre y eso te debe bastar. ¿Quieres ir a cenar una hamburguesa? Yo invito.}_

Stear sonríe y acepta. Se siente muy orgulloso de la madurez que su hermano ha adquirido en esos años.

Salen del edificio de dormitorios de Archie, y Stear se da cuenta de que su hermano le está llevando hacia la cafetería de Patty. Primero piensa rehusar, pero como ve a Archie muy entusiasmado hablándole de las virtudes de la comida que se sirve en ese lugar, lo deja estar. Entran en la cafetería y lo primero que Stear nota es que Patty está charlando muy animadamente con un muchacho rubio que él no conoce. Los celos lo consumen y lo ponen de mal humor.

Archie hace una seña hacia la barra, y George se acerca a tomar el pedido.

_-Hola, muchacho, ¿qué tal te va? ¿Lo mismo de siempre?_

El menor de los Cornwell frunce el ceño. Que él sepa, no ha ido con tanta frecuencia a esa cafetería como para que el dueño le conozca. Pero enseguida se da cuenta de que a quien el hombre hablaba era a su hermano. Sonríe complacido, ¿así que el ermitaño de Stear es cliente del lugar?

_-No. Hoy tráiganos dos menúes número cinco, por favor- _pide Stear con voz clara a George. Nadie que no lo conociera diría que es sordo.

_-Enseguida, muchacho. ¡Patricia, dos del cinco a la mesa nueve!_

El corazón de la chica salta al recibir la comanda, por la posibilidad de ir a servir a ese chico que ama, y porque por un instante, sus miradas se encuentran.

Archie mira a Stear burlonamente, pues el joven de gafas se ha ruborizado.

_-Ahhh... qué calladito te lo tenías, bribón. ¿Así que te gusta la gordita?_

Stear mira con bochorno e indignación a su hermano.

_-{No le digas así, idiota. Ella no es "la gordita", se llama Patricia}_

Demasiado tarde, Alistair se da cuenta de que ha usado el lenguaje de signos. No quiere que Patricia sepa que es sordo, al menos no ahora. Después de dos segundos en los que el alma se le va a los pies, se da cuenta de que la chica no está en la barra. Seguro está en la cocina preparando la cena de él y su hermano: una jugosa hamburguesa doble con crujientes patatas fritas. Nunca había sido de comida chatarra, pero se comería piedras si estuvieran guisadas por Patty..

Calculando que la chica no saldrá de la cocina en al menos cinco minutos, se apresura a contar a su hermano sobre sus sentimientos por ella. Tiene que usar el lenguaje de sordos, porque por las vibraciones y lo abarrotado del local, percibe que su voz no será escuchada sino a gritos, y tampoco es cosa de que toda la cafetería sepa que está loco por la preciosa camarera.

Él creyó que Patty no le veía, pero desde un ángulo determinado, la chica lo ha estado observando. No sólo esa noche, sino cada día desde que descubrió ese punto. Y se ha dado cuenta de que el chico es sordo, por la forma en que gesticula con Archie.

En vez de sentir rechazo o decepción, la invade una sensación de ternura y esperanza. Ahora ya sabe que es serio con ella por algo que nada tiene que ver con el físico, y decide tomar cartas en el asunto.

.-

* * *

><p>.-<p>

Pasan rápidamente las tres semanas, llega el viernes del cumpleaños en la cafetería, y Archie consigue que Stear arrastre su trasero hasta el local de George. Stear no piensa alternar con ningún invitado, ni dejar que lo pillen mirando a Patty, por lo que se lleva su ordenador portátil para trabajar en complicadas ecuaciones y diseños.

Ahí se está celebrando la fiesta de cumpleaños para Lilis, la novia de Tony, quienes son debidamente presentados a Alistair. Ellos, junto con Annie, Albert y Candy, resultan ser personas simpáticas y Stear se siente cómodo con ellos. Decide quedarse un rato, para disfrutar de la fiesta, comer pastel y ver un rato más a Patricia, al mismo tiempo que saca su portátil porque le ha venido una idea sobre aquel proyecto en que trabaja.

De repente, Alistair se sobresalta al notar que las luces de la cafetería están siendo apagadas, excepto la de su mesa. Se pregunta si están cerrando y se le ha pasado la hora, concentrado como estaba en sus cálculos con el portátil. Pero echando un vistazo a su alrededor nota que los invitados siguen en sus mesas, George en la barra, y bajo otra luz solitaria, esa camarera tan linda ahí al lado del karaoke que alguien trajo para la fiesta. Siente las vibraciones de la música, pero le frustra no poder identificar la canción, además la camarera está demasiado lejos como para leerle los labios.

_-Mierda, a buena hora me enrolé voluntario a la puta guerra...-_ escupe con amargura las palabras. Es la primera vez que más duramente se arrepiente de haberse enganchado al banderín del ejército. Decide volver a su pantalla, cabreado por no poder escuchar a ese ángel.

Archie gira la cabeza, y le hace una seña a su hermano para que observe con atención a Patty. La chica no sólo está cantando, ¡está gesticulando la canción en lengua de signos!

Sorprendido y alucinando, Stear parpadea incrédulo. Sí, ella está cantándole a él, de manera que le entienda. ¡Lo sabe! Se pone lívido por la vergüenza, pero al instante percibe que ella le está mirando con suma ternura. Los invitados, el dueño del local y la cumpleañera se olvidan de la fiesta, concentrándose en la canción y en los enamorados.

Al principio a Stear le cuesta entender la canción que Patricia le está dedicando, pero en cuanto la identifica el corazón le da un vuelco de felicidad.

** {{{My love is the evenin' breeze touchin' your skin  
>The gentle, sweet singin' of leaves in the wind<br>The whisper that calls after you in the night  
>And kisses your ear in the early moonlight<br>And you don't need to wonder, you're doing fine  
><strong>  
><strong>My love, the pleasure's mine<strong>  
><strong>Let me crazy, crazy for you<br>**  
><strong>Crazy for you}}}<br>**

**_Mi amor es la brisa de la noche tocando tu piel_**  
><strong><em>El apacible, dulce canto de las hojas al viento<em>**  
><strong><em>El murmullo que te llama por las noches<em>**  
><strong><em>Y besa tu oído en la temprana luz de luna<em>**  
><strong><em>Y no necesitas preguntar, ¡lo estás haciendo bien!<br>_**  
><strong><em>Mi amor, el placer es mío<em>**  
><strong><em>Déjame volverme loca, loca por ti!<br>_**  
><em><strong>Loca por ti! [1]<strong>  
><em>

Patricia no termina la canción, porque Stear se ha levantado de su mesa. En unos instantes que parecen eternos, llega hasta donde ella, y tras acariciarle dulcemente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, la besa con ternura. Ella sonríe, y comienza a decirle con torpeza un torrente de cosas en lengua de signos, a lo que él responde entusiasmado y sonriente.

El resto de personas congregadas en el lugar, incluso la festejada y el patrón de Patty, contemplan la escena emocionados y con ansiedad. Pero para los enamorados no hay nadie más que ellos dos. Alistair suelta un mechón castaño del recogido de Patty, acariciándolo con ternura.

_-Amor, ¿qué se están diciendo?-_ pregunta una curiosa Annie a Archie.

_-Nada que nos incumba, Anne-Margaret Britter._

Ella hace pucheros y convence a su débil novio.

_-Está bien, está bien... Se están declarando su amor mutuamente. ¿Contenta?_

A continuación, se levanta de su asiento, toca el hombro de su hermano, e intercambia algunas frases con él en lengua de signos. Cuando vuelve a su sitio, Annie lo espera expectante, y a ella se han unido la cumpleañera y los demás amigos.

_-¿Qué le has dicho, Archibald?_

_-Que se vayan a un sitio más privado, si no quieren darnos el espectáculo._

_-Aguafiestas._

Todos ríen a carcajadas, mientras ven cómo un caballeroso Stear toma de la mano a Patty y la acompaña a la puerta, para escabullirse juntos. George finge enfadarse, pero le guiña un ojo a su empleada cuando ella le entrega el mandil de trabajo.

Apenas salen del local, Stear vuelve a besar a Patty. Caminan de la mano, sin dejar de ofrecerse besos rápidos y dulces, rebosantes de ternura.

_-{Oh, Stear, sabes a chocolate...}_

_-{Pues qué bien, ¿no?}-_ sonríe con dulzura el joven.

Ella se pone colorada, y responde con una sonrisa tímida.

_-{Pues no mucho, soy alérgica al chocolate...}_

Stear casi se atraganta con la revelación, y parándose en seco, mira preocupado a la dulce chica que lo tiene enamorado.

_-{¿De verdad? Lo siento mucho, Patricia, ¿te sientes mal, cariño?}_

Patty le abraza con fuerza, y cuando ve que la está mirando a los ojos, responde con calma.

_-{Era sólo una broma, Stear. No soy alérgica al chocolate, de hecho, me encanta}_

Alistair le devuelve una mirada fiera, que promete horas de intensidad.

_-{Pues lo que vamos a hacer ahora no es ninguna broma. Llevo meses pensando en nuestro primer encuentro, y créeme, será muy especial}_

De camino al apartamento de ella, y en el poco tiempo que les queda entre beso y beso, se confiesan sus miedos.

_-{Creí que no me hablabas por no ser tan guapa...}_

_-{¿Qué dices? ¡Eres preciosa! Yo creía que nunca podría obtener tu amor debido a mi condición}_

Apenas pisan el umbral del apartamento de Patricia, y se devoran con frenesí. Ni siquiera llegan a la cama: el viejo sofá probará que los muebles de antes eran más aguantadores, soportando los envites pasionales de dos enamorados.

.-

* * *

><p>.-<p>

Se ríen a carcajadas cuando la tarde siguiente a su primera noche de amor, él la lleva al trabajo, y descubren que algún gracioso ha pegado un papel en la silla de Stear que reza "Never Alone".

_-{No fuimos discretos anoche, ¿verdad?}- _pregunta Patricia ruborizada.

_-{¿Y qué? Por cierto, hace rato desocupé el dormitorio de la facultad y mis cosas están en el apartamento. Tienes un siervo a tu disposición, mi amor.}_

Pensó que Patricia le haría algún pequeño o gran escándalo, pero se limita a asentir. Se besan y cada uno vuelve a sus actividades, sabiendo que Stear pasará por Patty cuando termine su turno. Stear trabajará sin descanso en su mayor invento: un aparato para corregir la sordera, que con el tiempo probará con éxito en sí mismo.

Son felices. El futuro se extiende ante ellos inmenso, como las llanuras americanas donde se asienta su universidad, y pone a sus pies infinidad de caminos que podrán recorrer cogidos de la mano.

***FIN***

**REFERENCIA MUSICAL:**

**[1] "Crazy On You" - Heart (1976)**

* * *

><p><strong>.-<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Este fic se hizo con el mayor respeto y cariño a las personas con discapacidad auditiva, con el propósito ayudar, aunque sea un poquito, a normalizar su presencia en la sociedad.**


End file.
